Face Down
by xXxAnimeRulesxXx
Summary: Demi's and my life interfering with the lives of Maximum Ride. The first chapter is kinda crappy. I know, but the whole point is that I am introducing myself.
1. Gone

**Hey Ya'll! I was just listening to Everytime by Britney Spears and was also thinking about Twilight, Maximum Ride, and me and Demi. Then, I got the perfect idea. Maximum Ride interfered with our lives. Twilight is only mentioned as a book in the beginning of the and the whole series of this story. I was just thinking about it and boom! On with the tale.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride. But wait, can't I just own Iggy? I mean, come on. Pretty-please? ( James Patterson flies over from wherever he was and slaps Sophi 'til face bleeds ten quarts of blood) Ow... fine, I can't--Ow! I don't own anything, there!**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Here we were, at a library. Finally! Jeez! What's a guy gotta do to get some literature around here?! Okay, I may sound very fan-_boy _here, but this book, Twilight, is awesome. It's about a girl called Bella, who moves to a town in Washington to visit her dad, and then meets a vampire, whom she falls in love with. It's great! The best part, is that the whole theme is gloomy. Everything is always sad and black, and well, dude, it's about vampires. Vampires!

" Hey Nick!" Ugh. Nudge. She should be quiet, we're in a library.

" Shh!" I heard some people hiss as they were slumped on the floor in the book halls, reading, well, books.

" What is it, Krystal?" I whispered impassively.

" What book're ya readin'?" Why is she so giddy all the time?

" Well, it's a book about vampires." I guess she doesn't like that kind of stuff, 'cuz she crinkled her nose in an irritated way.

" That's what the girl in the Teen Fiction section said. Why does everyone like these kind of books?!" She threw her hands up in frustration and stomped off. Someone else was here? Reading the same thing. Wait a sec, what is wrong with Nudge?! She can't go around revving her motormouth on everyone! I gotta find that girl!

I heard a giggle come from the Teen Fiction which Nudge said where the girl was.

" You!" I whispered quiet loudly.

" (sigh) Who the hell are you?" The girl sighed.

" Oh please, I'm not gonna fall for that. You're comin' with me!" I yelled softly as I gripped the girl's elbow and hauled her off the ground.

" Hey! Watch it! Dude, what d'you want?!" She yelled. I could hear people hissing 'shushes' and 'quiets.' I looked around for a back door or a fire exit. I would've brought the girl to Max and let her handle this, but she was with Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy buying food for all of us. So that meant I was in charge...of Nudge. It's always me! Jeez!

" What do you want from me?! Get away from me! Lemme go! Ugh!" The girl kept struggling, but it didn't cause any trouble for me. She was as light as one of Angel's feathers! Did she eat at all?

" Stop struggling and I won't hurt you!" I hissed at her. She instantly shrunk in my grasp. I finally found a door. It had 'EXIT' glowing red over it. I would think it was locked. But when I pushed it, to my suprise, it was unlocked. I tossed the girl out into the alley and she landed with a harsh snap. As if, one of her bones cracked into two.

" Ohhhhhh," she groaned as she held her skull with clawed fingers. I felt kinda bad for her. But it was my job to protect Nudge and that meant eliminating anyone who tried to hurt her.

" Oh, stop the act!" I snapped. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a red tear escape from her eye. My eyes widened as I turned to look at her. I rushed towards her to check why she was crying blood.

" Why are you bleeding from your eyes?!" I asked as I wiped the driblet from her cheek. She pushed me away and scampered towards the corner of a huge trash bin. She was sobbing now. But this time, water tears were escaping from her eyelids instead of blood. She was still clutching her head. The way Max did when she had a Max-Attack on her cerebrum.

" Leave me alone! Let me go! Please! Get away from me! I can't deal with this right now..." She trailed off as I made my way toward her. Her attire was soaked with blood and tears. She wore a black hoodie, with a deep indigo, V-Neck, light cotton sweater underneath. She also wore balck, torn-at-the-knee jeans, with worn out ankle-high, livid sneakers.

Her highlights matched the blue parts of her face. When I mean blue parts of her face, I mean bruises. All over her face and neck I found a bruise. As if she was beaten by someone. But, I didn't get that feeling that it was her father or mother who did this to her. In fact, she resembled us a lot. Like she didn't have parents. She was all grimy too. Like us. The weird thing was, that her back looked bulky. Like ours.

" You have wings," I whispered, eyes as wide as saucers. I kneeled next to her and reached out to comfort her.

" Get away from me," she murmured. I froze, but then continued to stroke her hair. Then, I felt a pain in my abdomen. As if, someone kicked it with a metal boot.

" Aaaaahhhh! What did you do to me?!" I screamed, holding my stomach, while gritting my teeth in agony. The girl had gotten up and stood in front of me. I stayed agaisnt the concrete wall.

" I'm sorry. I have to go--Ahhhhhhhhhhhhieee!" Something on her neck made her scream and hold herself in pang. It was glowing green. But it wasn't obvious it was there. It wasn't a machine out of her skin. It was _in _her skin. I could hear the loud buzzing/squelching sound it made inside her neck. Only when the object buzzed, the green lighted dot blinked.

" ( panting) I'm sorry, sir. I won't do it again! Please, forgi--Arrrghhhhhhhh!" When she was trying to apoligize, she held a black earpiece with her finger agaisnt her ear. But then, the buzz alarmed out of her neck and her hands snapped to hold it.

" Yes, sir. I understand. I'll bring him." She looked away to climb to the trash bin and vomit rackingly. I felt even worse for her. But I freaked out at the second she said 'I'll bring him' to the speaker. But the pain in my abdomen stopped me from flying away. Then she swooped out of the trash bin and wiped her mouth with her arm. I could see the blood stain on her sleeve. She started to approach me.

" Get the hell away from me!" I screamed as loud as I could at her, but she just kept approaching. I tried to do a round-house towards her legs, but as fast as my leg came out, she whipped out a taser gun and stunned me. But this taser gun did more than just stun me, it paralyzed me. I couldn't even close my eyes! Not even a twitch removed from my body.

" I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I'm so sorry." She scooped me up in her arms and extended her wings. Her wings were bat wings. I'm not kidding. They were bigger than any of the Flock's wing pairs. What stunned me more than the taser gun, was that they were red. A bloody color. In fact, they as red as blood, yet the bone lines were black.

" Beautiful, aren't they?" She smiled at me. I tried to scowl, but I couldn't feel any of my muscles in my face react.

" Let's go." As soon as she darted into the sky, we fell back again 'cuz we bumped into something.

" Where, exactly? Oh wait, you can't answer that, 'cuz we ain't letting ya go!" I could feel Nudge and Gazzy withdraw me from the girl's arms. Then, Max pinned the girl onto the ground and punched her as hard as possible. The girl tried to escape, but then a loud drone escaped from her neck. Like the last time. The green, blinking, light dot returned on her neck and she screamed a blood curdling one. Max instantly flew back at the suprise.

" No, please! Stop! Please! Sir! Stop it, please!" She said as she rolled on the ground clawing and punching the cement floor next to her. Itex. Itex was controlling her, I just knew it. I just did.

" Iggy! Pin her!" Max ordered Iggy. He just nodded and pinned both the girl's arms as she struggled.

" Ge' off! Now! Ugh!" She kneed Iggy's ding-dong and he recoiled in pain. He held his little friend and rolled off the girl. She instantly shot up and ran toward me with blurry speed and picked me up. Max didn't have a chance at the girl. As soon as she picked me up, she bolted into the sky and missiled out of the Flock's view. What was gonna happen to me? How _could_ I let this happen? I never thought I'd say this, but... I need help.

* * *

**I know, Fang would never let something like this happen, but it's just the whole point is that I am introducing myself, then in the next chapter is Demi.**


	2. What

**Hey! Next chapter to **_**Face Down **_**by moi! Anyway, in this chapter Demi will be introduced. And, also... there will be some unwanted suprises. I don't even think Fang is hot, okay?! So, don't get upset!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride, just Sophi and Demi a.ka. Ebony and Ivory.**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

" He's waking up." I could hear people warn. I opened my eyes a slit to find five white-coats standing in front of me while gasping. Their hands lay on their knees to support them.

" Wha--..." I murmured. One of the female scientists screamed like a sissy and ran out the door. The others flinched when I spoke. I shifted my eyes to see if I could find the Flock anywhere. Nothing. The walls were white.

Though stains of different expirement's blood and vomit was around the walls and floor. A large light blinded my sight. Cages and metal examining tables were all around the room. I was on one of the examining tables. It was cold, like death. I was paralyzed. But this time I could move my mouth and eyes.

" Fang, are you alright?" I snapped my head to the familiar voice who spoke. Jeb. Him and all his accursed glory. He smiled warmly at me. I spit in his direction. He backed away.

" Get the fuck away from me." I muttered under my breath. He flinched at that remark. The others had already ran out at the second I spit. Wimps. Then, I felt large hands tighten around my arms. I tried to move my head, but my efforts were futile. I figured they were probably security or somethin'.

" Don't worry, Fang. Everything will be alright. You'll see." Jeb called after we left the room. The Big Guys brought me to a large white room. It was white. Tiles were on the walls, ceiling and floor. In the room, cages on examination tables were all around. There was one cage which rested in the corner, had a girl. The same girl who paralyzed me the first time back at the library. She had scrubs on. They were grimy with blood and vomit. Her whole face was full of dirt, as if someone made her run and she fell in the mud.

" In ya go," One of the guys said cheerfully as he threw me in the same cage as the girl's. She brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, then cringed into the corner of the cage. I turned to look at her. The paralyzation vaccine must be wearing off.

" You two screw-ups have fun." The other big guys chuckled as he and his buddy left, then they locked the door with a hiss.

" You're gonna die," I heard a voice murmur. I turned back to the girl, and she frowned at me.

" What?" I asked. She let go of her legs and crawled to sit next to me.

" You're gonna die. Today. Just like me. We both have to be terminated." She said as she crossed her legs.

" Why?" I questioned as I attempted to move my leg muscles to sit properly. Success. I sat with my knees up slightly, and my elbow resting on my knee. I turned to find the girl sitting in the corner. How'd she get there so fast?

" How'd you get there so fast?" I questioned as I crawled to her side. She just sank her head into her knees even more.

" What's your name?" I asked as I tried to touch her arm, but she jerked away.

" Ebony," She answered. " What's yours?" She asked as she zoomed into another corner of the cage.

" Fang. Why are you here?" I guess my stupidity has rosen a whole 'nother level.

" These imbiciles took me away from my parents when I was two. Implanted bat wings into my back... _while _I was _awake._ The agility and pain-starter powers started when I was four and a half. I never saw my parents again. What about you?" She imitated my sitting position and bobbed her hand to me gesturing me to answer.

" Well, long story short. Itex took me away from my parents, made me into bird-boy and here I am now, on the run. With my... family." I finished.

" Aaaah, you're family. The ones who tried to _kill me _back there at the library. Why couldn't they finish me off ?!" She yelled, then punched one the bars. They bended, then returned to their normal form.

" Ugh, damn it. No matter how many times I try to rip these bars apart, they just come back to their place. Ugh!" She yelled. Then, the door yanked open and then five security guards came in and flung the cage door open.

" Come on, dirtbag. We're gonna have a little checkup." He chuckled. Then, he gripped my forearm, and hurled me out to the other four guys who had a hospital bad ready. They're probably gonna inject me with crap and make me run and do little tests for them. No!

" No! Fang! Nyh!" I could hear Ebony's voice from inside the cage echoing my name. But when I looked over one of the guy's shoulders, she was as still as a statue. Her hand was frozen on one of the cage's bars. Her mouth was slightly open. Her eyes dead. She was kneeling, with her other hand numb under the ceiling of the cage. The guy who threw me across the room had an empty vaccine in his hand. He chuckled and tossed it somewhere out of the cage.

" Come on, scum. It's time for your little checkup." The guy who froze Ebony signaled the others to do something. Then, they all locked their hands on my wrists and ankles, then outstretched them to the corners of the hospital bed. Then, a cylinder, dull metal, brace locked on each of my wrists and ankles. Then, I felt a cold, blade-like object wrrap around my neck. Another metal brace. I struggled agaisnt the locks, but it was no use. They were too strong.

" Lemme go!" I yelled. But they just laughed at me. They pushed my bed out of the room's door and brought me to another room. It was all black with a one hospital in the middle and a light over it. All the wall, but one were a dark brown. That one wall was a white with a black mirror. Wait, that wasn't a mirror, it was a one-way window. Others were gonna see me get studied and injected! What The Hell?! How sick are these people?! The other people are probably white coats-to-be! What is wrong with them?!

" Aaaah. Ther' is our vittle expirement. We've missed you. Come, vay him down here." Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Why is this guy here?! I thought we destroyed him a while ago! Well, _Max, _was suppossed to've destroyed him! Why is he here now?!

" What the hell are you talking about?" I was able to ground out. The metal brace on my neck cut me off from breathing a bit if I moved my head foward.

" Vup-Vup-Vup! Mind your language, Vang." This guy can't even say my name right. How hard is it? _Fang. _Say it with me... _Fang._

" It's Fang, Jackass. Fang." I muttered as the big guys unlocked the braces and quickly locked me into the new black ones on the other hospiatal bed.

" Language, Vang. Now come. Nurse!" A lady in about her late twenties hurried into the room with a large cart. She lifted the cover with a hiss, and revealed knives, vaccines, and an IV sack.

" The hell are you gonna do with that?" I asked angrily. Ter Botch picked up a vaccine from the cart and flicked it. It spilled a drop. The liquid was an odd, sickly orange color. I tried to pry the braces off but it was still no use. They were too tight on my wrists and ankles. I felt like a prisoner. A winged one at that. Of Course! I triedd to let go of my wings, but nothing happened. I tried again and this time, one slipped out.

" Restrain vim!" Ter Botch yelled at the security guards. These sissies were no match for me. I broke free and flew up. I heard screams form the other of the mirror. Ter Botch was one of them. He ran out, arms up, as the others did too. My joint in my wing hit the lights and everything went black and dark. I looked around, luckily my raptor vision could help me see in the dark. I looked around to find nothing. I folded my wings back in and walked out into the hallway. A few lights were blinking, but then immediately shut off when I walked out.

" Hello?" I called, but I didn't want anyone to respond. I kept wandering the halls in search of an exit. But there was nothing there but win--Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course! I can fly out the windows! Jeez! How can I be this stupid?!

" U & A!" I yelled as I launched out and soared through the night sky. Wait, aren't I forgetting something? I know it's important, but what is it? Dear God... Ebony!

" Ebony!" I yelled as I made a U in the sky in an effort to hurry back into the building. Wow, never thought I'd say that. Anyway, I lauched back into the window and ran around in the halls. I couldn't find anything. Then, I saw two figures moving in the same Ebony and I were in. I yanked open the door and found Ebony helping a girl walk.

" Fang, help me!" She yelled at me. I nodded and quickly slipped under the girl's other arm. I threw her arm over my shoulders and rushed out the door.

" Ebony! I'll take it from here! Go find an exit. Preferably a window!" I yelled. She looked as if she wanted to protest but I gave her a look and she ran out the door. I removed the girl's arm from my shoulders and let her drop for a split second. I caught her quickly and held her agaisnt my chest. She felt limp and lifeless. I could also feel something on her back, like bony wings. Great, more bat wings! I ran out the hallway to Ebony's screams and calls.

" Fang! Over here! Aaah!" I whirled my head to find five security guards wrestling her to the ground.

" Fang, help me! Please! Aaah! No!" One of the security guards wipped out a vaccination tube. It had a sickly green color. Like the color Executioners use to execute a criminal.

" Ebony, No!" I dropped the girl and tackled all the men in one blow. They all flew out the window. Giving the wall part at the bottom of the window a hole. What we needed.

" Fang, you saved me! Thank you!" She jumped up into me and I fell backwards. Her on me, me under her. It was pure silence there. Her hair made a curtain around my face. Her breath tickled my nose. Her head moved foward hesitantly, as mine did as well. Our lips were just a millimeters away...

" Oughhhhhhhh... Eb?" Ebony closed her eyes and let her hands support herself on me. Now our lips were feet away.

" Ebony?" The girl called again. I turned around and found the girl supporting herself on her right elbow and her left hand. Hey eyes were still closed.

" Be right there, Ivory!" Ebony called. Ivory nodded and slumped on the tile floor.

" Guess I'd better, um, get her, huh?" Ebony asked. I nodded and she muttered an embarrased 'Yeah.' She got off and held out her hand to me. I smiled slightly at her, and took it. When I was back up, she punched my arm and ran towards Ivory.

" Come on, Ivory. You can do this." Ebony tried to get Ivory to stand up, but she wouldn't budge.

" Ebony, nooo! Leave me here to die!" Ivory sounded like a Miss Negative to me. Wait, I shouldn't be talking, just look at me.

" Okay, fine. Come on, Fang." Ebony let go of Ivory and let her hit the floor again. She waved her at me to follow. I just stared at her confused, but she gave me a look to follow. I started to walk.

" Wait! I was being sarcastic!" Ivory yelled. I could see Ebony smirk in the darkness.

" Whatever. Fang, can ya help me carry her? She's too tired to walk." Ebony waved her hand towards me again and I hurried to help Ivory. I slung her left arm over my shoulders while Ebony imitated the same move with Ivory's right arm. We dragged her feet toward the window.

" Guys, I can take it form here. Just drop me and I'll glide." Ivory said weakly.

" Ivory, I've known you for thirteen years. Don't think I'm gonna fall for that. You're too weak to fly. Here, I'll carry you. Fang, let go." Ebony tried to pull Ivory's arm away from me, but I just smirked..

" No way, I'll take it from here. You go and find a cave or somethng for shelter. Now." I gave the look again, but this time she didn't get scared.

" I have a better idea." She smiled at me cheekly.

* * *

We ended up taking each of Ivory's arms and letting her hang in the air. She gladly obliged. She just slept the whole way. It took us about two hours to find shelter. Turns out we were in Australia. So that meant a lot of caves were possible. But that also meant scorpions and snakes. Which kinda freaked me out a bit. But I got over it by thinking about Max. Crap, did I just say that? Nevermind. But then, by thinking about her, made me think about Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and even Total. I never admit my feelings, but being away from them, really got the best of me. Why do ya think it was hell for me when the Flock split up?!

" Hey, Fang?" I could hear Ebony's voice from echo through the cave walls.

" Yeah?" I said without turning away from the beautiful starry night. I could feel Ebony crawl lightly on the cave, rocky floor. She didn't have her scrubs on anymore. I guess she pulled on everything she needed when the scientists were running out like sissies. She sat next to me. Her bat wings lay on mine. It felt pretty weird. I mean, they're all scaly. Not as feathery and fluffy as Max's. Man, Max. Boy, how I miss her. I miss her just as much as I did when the Flock split up. Just her not here... it gets to me.

" Um, do you miss your...family?" Ebony sounded uncomfortable about the subject. I did too.

" Uh, no. Why?" I turned to face her. She appeared as if she was crying. But this time, blood.

" You' ve been crying, haven't you?" I asked as I wiped a ruby-red tear from her cheek. I could feel her shiver at the contact of our skin.

" A little. It always happens. Sometimes 'cuz I feel sad, or because it just, well, happens." She bowed her head quickly and stared at a scorpion which was heading into a hole in the ground. She reached out to touch it. It's pincer pounced and stung into her finger. I could see the green venom pulsating into her veins of her finger.

" Careful," I said, as I took her hand and studied the wound. She chuckled.

" It doesn't hurt. The venom doesn't really work on me. The same way it doesn't affect Omega, it doesn't affect me. Now gimme back my hand." She snatched her hand from mine. At the second she said 'Omega' my eyes widened.

" Omega?" I asked, eyes still wide. She grimaced at the way I said the name.

" Yeah, um, Itex wanted us to, um, well, ya know." She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Another scarlett-colored tear escaped her eye silently, and streamed down her cheek, then entered the depression of her neck, then slithered into her shirt. The stain expanded, until the drop didn't have enough liquid to spread out.

" Oh, sorry for bringing it up." I said as I pressed my lips into a hard line and threw a twig into the fire, without looking. I could hear it crackle and disintegrate into dust from the heat of the flame.

" S'okay. Ya want me to take first watch?" She asked pointing towards the fire.

" Nah, I can handle this. You go rest." I said as I took a twig from the ground and started sketching a feather. I kept my head bowed. Then I felt two hands wrap around my face and lift it up.

" Night," Ebony leaned down and pecked my lips with hers. The gesture left me shocked as she walked away and lied down next to a boulder. She smiled at me and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Ugh! ( pukes) I cannot believe I just wrote that! I hate Fang. Yet, I wrote that Ebony kissed him! Arghhhh! I hate myself for that.**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

**!!!NOTICE!!!**

**I'm thinking about rewriting my stories. Probably delete a few. (wow, am I subtle or what)**

**Most of them were written in the time that I cared more of the plot and not the writing. So, during these four years of high school, I will be trying my best to rewrite ALL, and I mean ALL of my stories. **

**I'll probably delete that Twilight one. It's too BLAGHH! And probably 7 Things I Hate About Fang. **

**NOT SURE, REMEMBER THAT!**

**But I won't delete the stories all at once. Also, when I'm rewriting my other stories, I won't delete them. Nyctra(dA girl on... dA) deleted her Scarred story during her rewriting(which is going on now) and now I can't get to my favourite scene where Whisper is feeding Iggy fruit and Ella gets all jealous. **

**I know there must be a few favourite moments for you guys in my stories, SOMEWHERE. So I'd rather not delete them. **

**Just telling you guys about this idea. **

**`Booky**


End file.
